


Weapon of a Death-Rattle

by Dolchang1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, adora is manipulated by light hope, adora stays in the crystal castle, swift wind doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolchang1/pseuds/Dolchang1
Summary: When Adora doesn't return from the Crystal Castle, it comes as a shock to everyone. The Rebellion eventually moves on. Catra doesn't.But after a few years, a shattered Rebellion and an even more broken Catra meets Adora again. The Rebellion rejoices, Catra doesn't know what to do. However, she doesn't seem to be the lovable dork she was, instead single minded with a determination to balance the planet...Updates erratically. Honestly if you like the prompt please write this I only write fanfic because I cannot find the incredibly specific story I want.Heavily inspired by the amazing parts-of-spop at tumblr, so check her out too.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 119





	1. Catra Pt. 1

"Goodbye, Adora. I really am going to miss you."

When Catra said that, she didn't know  _ how much she would actually miss her _ . 

When Bright Moon fell, no longer protected by the Whispering Woods, Adora wasn't there. "Where's Adora?" Catra asked Glimmer, smirking. They achieved their goal of destroying the Moonstone and taking Bright Moon, but it didn't feel as satisfying as it should have felt.

When Salineas fell, the Sea Gate disabled by Entrapta, Adora wasn't there. 

"Where's Adora?" Catra asked Glimmer once again, worried. This time, the rebels had enough time to evacuate most of the population, as well as the Pearl.

Adora was a constant of her life for so long, that it took until the end of the long and bitter campaign on the Kingdom of Snows for Catra to figure out,  _ Adora was really gone _ .

The Rebellion was still going on. Catra was aware of it. But she couldn't care less. 

When Catra let Salineas slip past the Horde's grasp, Catra couldn't care less. 

When Hordak replaced her with a new Force Captain, ambitious as she had been, Catra couldn't care less.

She was once ambitious, trying too hard to break out of Adora's shadow, and look where it got her. 

A broken mess, an empty husk.

So when she heard the rumor that She-Ra was back, stronger than ever, she had no choice but to leave for the Rebellion. Adora wouldn't give her a second chance, after all she's done. She was aware of it. But maybe, just maybe, if Adora could see how much she regretted doing it, Adora would let her into her life once again.


	2. Glimmer Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow finds Adora after all these years. But she seems off...

Glimmer couldn't believe it. Three whole years had passed, and they were starting to move on. But when rumors of She-Ra's return started circulating around, they had to check it out. They had retaken Salineas, that was true. But that didn't mean the Rebellion was back at its full strength; it meant that Catra was slipping. And now, they didn't even have that advantage as Catra was demoted back to an ordinary Force Captain, then a normal soldier. The last time they met Catra, she didn't even put up a proper fight. 

It was an ambush in Seaworthy, except the ambush team consisted of familiar faces. Including one she suspected was the cause of Adora's  _ disappearance.  _ Not  _ death. Disappearance.  _ Glimmer refused to believe Adora was dead. Neither did Bow, hence the reason they looked around for any sliver of a clue.

"You." Glimmer said in a calm, yet frighteningly malicious tone. 

"Hey, Sparkles."

"Bow, Mermista, you take the others. I'll take  _ her  _ on." 

Catra's movements were uncharacteristically slow and left much room for counterattack. But what really confused Glimmer was the way she quietly chuckled whenever she took a hit. She didn't even get up as Glimmer slowly approached her, instead opting to taunt her. When she hesitated after raising the staff up to deliver a fatal blow, Catra provoked her once again.

"What's wrong, Sparkles? Thinking about your dead mom again?"

Glimmer swung the staff, bringing it down on Catra when a bow parried the blow. Bow then shot Glimmer a firm gaze, before giving a pitying look to Catra. Glimmer doesn't exactly remember what happened after- the reinforcements came in and the Rebels were forced to leave Catra and Seaworthy behind. But what Catra was trying to do was apparent. Catra was trying to indirectly kill herself via Glimmer.

Over time, Glimmer's rage toward Catra started to dwindle, being replaced by pity. She didn't forgive Catra. She was responsible for the deaths of many friends, and her mother as well. But remembering the pathetic state she was in, it seemed like Catra didn't forgive herself as well. 

But Adora came back. First, it was the news of Thaymor being liberated despite no intervention from the Rebellion. Then the majority of the Whispering Woods. Then it was revealed who was responsible- an 8 foot tall warrior with a sword. The news called for a celebration, until Shadow Weaver had to ruin it. "It may be a trap, my queen. The new second-in-command is as cunning as she is ambitious, and we cannot take any chances." Glimmer mostly disregarded her, but she had to be careful. Which is why only Bow and her went to the few villages not liberated yet in the Whispering Woods, disguised as ordinary citizens.

"Adora better be here cuz I had to cover up my belly for this." Bow joked. Glimmer rolled her eyes, but she was smiling nonetheless. They were on the verge of a falling out when Shadow Weaver approached her offering help, but thanks to Angella's guidance-before her sacrifice, of course, she was able to not fall for Shadow Weaver's tricks and learned to use her without being used. The two were going on their own businesses, pretending to stroll around when a radiant light caught her eyes. 

The Horde soldiers on patrol saw her as well, because they ran away with their tails between their legs, literally. The few that stayed to fight were knocked away by a beam of light.  _ Knocked away,  _ not  _ killed.  _ Apparently, Adora could now control her powers very well. Glimmer and Bow, tears welling up in their eyes, ran to Adora, calling out her name. 

"Hello, Glimmer and Bow."


	3. Bow Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow is unnerved by the new Adora.

Though Adora had changed a lot since her disappearance, her return was welcomed by most. But not Bow. He wasn't sure if he was the only one who noticed, but something was not right about Adora.

"Adora! Where have you been?" Bow asked after the fateful reunion. "I've been training under Light Hope, an administrator of the Sword of Protection, to control my powers as She-Ra." A courteous answer. But Bow noticed that she wasn't as excited for the reunion as Bow and Glimmer. "Adora, are you mad at us?" Bow asked, worried. 

"We've been looking for you left and right for a year, and we all thought you were dead. I'm sorry we didn't keep looking." Adora's gaze to Bow held no anger towards him. Or any emotion at all. With those empty eyes, Adora replied, "It's all right, Bow. I've learned to let go." "We're so sorry, Adora!" Glimmer shouted, hugging Adora and crying all over her attire. Adora patted her back, comforting her, but Bow noticed that her eyes and expression were still as empty as ever.

Adora went straight down to business once she arrived at Salineas, calling a meeting with only Glimmer, Perfuma, Mermista, and Frosta. Bow wasn't invited, but Glimmer brought him anyway. "Come on, Adora wouldn't mind.".

She minded.

"She-Ra's duty is to balance the planet by restoring the connection between the runestones and the princesses. And right now, Glimmer and Scorpia are not connected to the runestones." Glimmer's reaction was one of shame. "But I can restore the Moonstone, provided that I have access to most of the fragments. Then Glimmer's connection will be restored." 

"What about Scorpia?" Perfuma asked. During the war, Perfuma had taken quite the liking to Scorpia, despite her being an enemy. Mermista didn't approve, of course. "Adora used to love Catra," she used to say, "and look where that got her.". Of course, Mermista's jaded worldview was made even more cynical with Adora's disappearance and the fall of Salineas, but she was still too cynical. "Yes, Scorpia." Adora replied. "She will be tricky to deal with, but with a little coercion, she will come around." The way she said 'coercion' worried Bow. Was this the Adora they knew and loved?

Thankfully, Bow wasn't the only one who picked up on Adora's change. "Uh, what do you mean by 'coercion'?" Frosta asked. The others looked at Adora with suspicion. "I meant, we would appeal to the goodness in her heart." The others were not convinced. Adora turned to Frosta. "Frosta. They were responsible for the fall of the Kingdom of Snows." Then Mermista. "The destruction of the reefs. The devastation of Salineas." Then Perfuma. "The deforestation of Plumeria." Then finally, Glimmer. "The Moonstone. Bright Moon. Angella." The mentions of the Horde's atrocities seemed to unite the princesses. 

But not Bow. "This is wrong." Bow stated gallantly. Adora looked at him like a scientist would look at an unwanted variable. "Bow," Adora quietly spoke, "we have to do what is necessary. The Horde doesn't hesitate. They strike. That's what Catra did, she left me to die when she saw the chance." The way Adora casually confirmed what the princesses have believed for so long evoked a reaction from all the princesses.

"Are we really going down to the Horde's level?" Bow asked. 

"Bow, we're not razing entire cities. We're not destroying livelihoods. We're just convincing a Force Captain to reconnect to her heritage."

"And what if she says no? What will you do then?" 

Adora frowned. 

"Whatever is necessary in balancing Etheria."

That was when an uninvited guest rushed in, with Shadow Weaver chasing after her. "Your majesty! I tried to-" 

"Adora, I'm sorry!"


	4. Catra pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora tells Catra she let go.

Catra's apology, or her being in front of Adora didn't seem to have the effect she wanted, nor what she expected. Catra wanted Adora to see the mess she was, and maybe take pity on her. She didn't expect forgiveness. She didn't deserve it. What she expected was Adora being angry, maybe even putting her out of her misery. But Adora's reaction was so much worse- it was a look of pure indifference. 

Catra began to cry. She had grieved after Adora all these years, becoming even more of an emotional wreck than she already was before, and Adora just cut her out. 

"Please stop crying. I forgive you." Catra paused her sobbing, and looked up to Adora. She was surprised. And so was everyone else. Especially Shadow Weaver, before Glimmer shooed her out of the room.

"You… forgive me?" Catra asked.

"Yes. I've learned to let go. That means letting go of all grudges, too."

Adora's nonchalant forgiveness, which sounded more like a declaration that Adora had given up on Catra forever, cut into her heart. 

"Isn't there anything I can do for you?" Catra asked, holding on to Adora's legs.

"Yeah, you could have  _ not _ left her to die?" Mermista snarked. Mermista was silenced by Adora's subtle glare, which also stopped Frosta from quipping a witty line of her own. Then Adora started to think. 

"Catra, you were close to Scorpia, right?" Adora asked. Catra slowly nodded, not aware of how the situation was unfolding. 

"Then, can you convince Scorpia to connect to the Black Garnet? It is essential in balancing Etheria."

"Then, will you go back to normal?" Catra asked. Catra thought Adora was acting cold around her on purpose. This Adora who stood before her was completely different. From her wardrobe, which was now a pure white bodysuit covering most of her body, to her demeanor, which was more confident and emotionless. 

"What do you mean, normal?" Adora finally showed an emotion; confusion. 

"You're acting different! You act like you don't care about anything, and you… you keep saying you let go, whatever that means! Please, Adora, don't cut me out like this!"

Adora took a knee, making Catra kneel as well. Then, she whispered to Catra like a lover would, "Do you remember the beacon? Where the hologram told me to let go?"

Catra slowly nodded. Adora cupped Catra's cheek, whispering even gentler. Then, she hesitated as her face softened to a smile. "I… loved you, and not in the way I loved Bow and Glimmer."

"You… have?"

"I always have. Catra, even after you refused to come with me, even after you kidnapped my new friends, I thought that somehow, I could juggle my obligations to you and responsibility as She-Ra. Be the best of both worlds." 

Catra began to tremble as she anticipated what was coming next. 

"But?"

"But, you have shown me at the Crystal Castle that I _can't_ be the best of both worlds. That I had to choose, either be Adora and fail everyone I have known, or let go and eventually become the protector I was meant to be. I chose the greater good. I let go."

Catra began to break down again, not caring that she was in front of the princesses, or that she hated showing weakness. This confirmed that Adora gave up on her, and she could now die knowing that no one cared about her anymore. She pushed Scorpia away to the point of no return, and Entrapta was banished to Beast Island by the new second-in-command, to keep Entrapta from getting too close to Hordak and threatening her position.

"To balance and protect the planet, I had to let go of my earthly attachments, and Light Hope has helped me achieve it. Please don't cry, Catra. I have to do this. I was  _ chosen _ ." Adora said somberly, while hugging Catra.

Catra pushed her away, then ran away into the darkness of the Whispering Woods.

The Adora she knew was dead, and she killed her.


	5. 5. Bow and Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Catra investigates the Castle, and they find out something surprising...

Bow followed Catra into the Whispering Woods, and it didn't take long until he found Catra looking at the Beacon, where it all began.

"Catra, wait!" He said, tackling a Catra who tried to run away once again. 

"What do you want from me? Get away!" But Bow had something to say. "You've noticed it too, right? Adora's changed."

"Yeah, she's changed because of me. Don't rub it in!" Catra shoved Bow away. 

"No, I think this Light Hope did something to her. Adora would never 'let go' of her friends!"

"Yeah? She let me go. Twice." Catra snarked. But Bow's relentless speech about how Adora's been changed, and that it could somehow be fixed brought hope to Catra's heart. After listening to him ramble for around 20 minutes, Catra relented. “All right. What do you suggest we do,  _ Arrow Boy? _ ”

"We should visit this Light Hope."

The Crystal Castle eluded them for a while, but they finally managed to find it, uncannily similar to the time Catra last visited it. Catra thought this mission was suicidal. Visiting a potentially hostile A.I in her home where she controlled everything? Catra thought, no, knew she would die. 

Too bad she didn't mind.

Besides, this was the first step towards getting her Adora back, and Catra would do anything to get her back. She couldn't lose her again, not when she was the one who pushed her away. So to the Crystal Castle they went.

The Whispering Woods were surprisingly cooperative in helping them find the Crystal Castle. Catra shuddered at the memories they had here, of the choice she made and now regrets. But they had to enter now, and Bow remembered how.

"Eternia." He uttered. The door opened and Bow ran in, followed by Catra. Catra didn't quite remember the details of the castle, but she knew what they should and shouldn't do.

"All right, as long as we don't take anything, they can't do anything to us. Right now, we're their guests."

"How do you know all this?" Bow asked, then cringed as he realized he shouldn't have done so.

"I was here before, genius. Or are you reminding me of that day?"

Then looked around they did, until they reached the memory room. But to Catra's pleasant surprise, the castle did not scan their memories.

Instead, they showed Adora's.

The revelations were shocking, and they were just about to leave when- "I am sorry, but you will not be able to leave until the planet is balanced. You are distracting her."

_This must be Light Hope_ , Bow and Catra thought. And they ran. The doors closed behind them, Catra sliced open the doors already closed, and Bow held the spiders at bay. Finally, they somehow made it out of the Castle. 

They now had evidence that Light Hope manipulated Adora. Now they had to show it to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this is pretty low effort but next chapter will be Adora's memories and present Adora's thoughts with them parellels. Updates erratically cuz I kinda have adhd and I have school work to do :P


	6. Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora reminisces.
> 
> Catra and Bow have a taste of She-Ra's true power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idk where this is going but enjoy nonetheless

_ Adora couldn't sleep. The fate of the planet was resting on her, and she had to make sure no one could stop her. Not even her friends. Not even Catra.  _

_ After all, she has trusted Catra too many times, was hurt too much in return. Adora could still remember the half deranged smirk as Catra left her to die. Adora could still remember Catra's sneer as she gloated about Adora's 'death'. She saw the Moonstone shattering, and general Juliet holding the Horde forces off with the Royal Guard. She wasn't there for Bright Moon, but Light Hope had made sure she witnessed it. _

_ This was the cost of putting personal attachments over the good of the planet, she said. Adora wanted to object, but she didn't. Instead she asked Light Hope how to fix the planet. Her mistakes. _

_ Light Hope just said she needed to let go. _

  
  
  


Bow and Catra were running as quickly as possible to the Rebel camp. They have seen everything, how Light Hope forced Adora to fight her friends. How she had no time to rest, or even sleep. How she would train until she would pass out on the cold, hard floor.

But most importantly, how Light Hope convinced Adora that it was her choice to stay and train.

  
  
  


_ She remembers Light Hope saying that attachments are a weakness. _

_ Adora went out to patrol the nearby area. As She-Ra, she had extraordinary powers, but controlling her glowing was not one of them. So as Adora, her incomplete form she went, though she took her sword with her. She was nothing without the Sword of Protection. She was once nothing, even with the Sword. But now things would be different. Once she balanced the planet, Light Hope said, the Princesses would be unstoppable, imbued with the power from the Heart of Etheria. _

  
  
  


Catra and Bow finally arrived at the clearing. But then Catra heard something with her magicat hearing, and picked up a familiar scent. Adora. A year ago, Catra would have killed to see Adora again. But the Adora they knew was gone, or at least buried deep within. They had to be not spotted by her, and reach the princesses. Her thoughts were interrupted by a branch snapping, the noise breaking the silence of the night. Adora turned around to face them. Initially confounded, Adora deduced they were at the castle, from the webbing covering Bow and Catra's boots and shoulders, respectively.

Adora somberly raised the Sword, and uttered-

"For the glory of the First Ones."

  
  
  


_ As she charged towards Bow and Catra, her mind wasn't clear as she practiced. She still remembered the first time she killed Catra. There was no choice. If she let Catra live, the battle would be lost, as well as the war. So after many failures, and many scoldings from Light Hope for not letting go, Adora finally did it. _

_ Adora was sure the Catra in the simulations was not the only person who died. As blood seeped out from the grievous wound Adora had inflicted- a piercing would in her belly- Catra's eyes frantically looked around for anything in fear and anger, then finally moved her gaze to Adora, afraid and hateful. There, she met her end. And so did a part of Adora. _

_ The first time was the hardest. The second Catra was just as devastating. _

_ The 20th Catra barely invoked an emotion in her. _

  
  
  


"Adora, wait!" Bow yelled, hoping that Adora wasn't out to get them, that she mistook them for a bunch of Horde soldiers.

The beam that grazed Bow, one he barely dodged, indicated otherwise.

"You go to the princesses, I'll hold her off!" Catra shouted at Bow, who nodded before heading off in the opposite direction of Catra.

But he did not go far- She-Ra was after Bow, entirely ignoring Catra altogether. Bow was grabbed by his shoulder and thrown to the ground. 

Catra attempted to strike her head, but her full force blow only temporarily staggered her. Stepping on Bow to keep him from moving, She-Ra grabbed Catra's tail and overpowered her with inhuman strength. She-Ra held her sword up high, to end Catra, then Bow. 

"Adora, you don't have to do this!" Catra pleaded. And for a moment, Catra could see a flicker of hesitation in her eyes. That was good enough for Catra. Swiping at Adora's ankles, she used the valuable time her flinching gave her and swiped at her hands, disarming her. Then she grabbed Bow, and ran like hell.

  
  
  


_ Adora was back to her imperfect self again. She had let her guard around Catra despite years of training, and there were now two variables she had to account for as well. Two variables she would have to remove. She almost wished a princess like Glimmer had visited the castle instead. The princesses were too important to get rid of, and she wouldn't need to hunt them down like she would Bow and Catra. _

  
  
  


_ She noticed a flash of light next to her, fading to reveal Glimmer. "Adora, did Catra do this to you?" Glimmer asked, outraged. Adora nodded. She wasn't lying. But she would have to tell one, to keep the plan going.  _

_ "Catra-she tried to steal the Sword. When she couldn't, she disarmed me and took Bow instead." _

The shock on Glimmer's face soon turned into betrayal and hatred. She thought Catra had changed, or at least regretted what she had done. But apparently not. Glimmer was too caught up in her thoughts to even notice the other princesses and Sea Hawk coming.

The next time she saw her, Glimmer swore, Catra would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a comment. Comments are what keep me going. Also check out my Chipped Adora fic, Save the Hero, too!


	7. 7. Bow and Catra, part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra learns something that will change her world.
> 
> Adora remembers the time she learned of her origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a long time! Hope parts-of-spop is okay, haven't seen her posts lately. Actually I should get back to browsing tumblr to see if she's okay.

Bow and Catra frantically ran across the woods, only stopping once they were in the outskirts of the Woods.

"So, what do we do now?" Bow asked. Catra didn't know.

"We stay low until- until we figure out what to do."

Bow nodded. Then his expression softened towards Catra.

"Catra, I know this must be hard for you-"

"Stop pretending like you care, cuz I know you don't."

"Catra, you've done some things, but you've gone through many things yourself. And you certainly didn't deserve to almost get killed by Adora."

Bow's words were meant to be encouraging, but the implications only made Catra feel more guilt. For who else would have known Catra's sob story and told about it, but Adora?

And now she was a soulless machine thanks to her.

"She told you guys... about me?" Catra asked, not able to look Bow in the eye.

"Catra, you want to know the truth? Or do you want to hear something that will make you comfortable?"

She desperately wanted to choose the second option. She could guess what Bow would say if she had, probably along the lines of "She thought you were formidable and briefed us about you."

But Catra was done choosing the easy way out. In the castle, instead of confronting the complicated relationship between them head on, she opted for the easy way out by  _ downright severing it _ . But now, she had to be different. Better, if she was to have any hope of saving Adora from herself.

"Tell me the truth."

"Catra… Adora loved you."

  
  
  


_ Adora was planning the reconquest of Bright Moon. It was risky, as the exertion would leave Salineas vulnerable, but it was necessary for the greater good. But Glimmer was distressed, in need of some… coaxing. _

_ "Glimmer, is this about Bow?" Adora asked. _

_ "Of course it's about Bow! I trusted Catra and she betrayed us. And Bow's probably being tortured for information in the Fright Zone right now." _

_ Adora put a hand on Glimmer's shoulder, then another between Glimmer's hands, attempting to comfort her. Glimmer noticed Adora's hands were cold. _

_ "Glimmer, Bow is strong. I'm sure he'll last until we can get to him. But we have to restore your powers first, because we need your teleportation abilities." _

_ "What if he doesn't? What if he… if he…?" _

_ "That won't happen." Adora reassured. It seemed to cheer Glimmer up.  _

_ "Thanks, Adora." _

_ 'But if it does… It would be an acceptable casualty.' _

_ Adora learned many things from Light Hope, like how to control her Sword, her body as She-Ra, or how to restore the planet's balance, but the most important thing she learned was this: anything is expendable for the greater good. _

_ Adora was willing to die, or kill, for the greater good. She was born for this purpose. Light Hope had told her once she deemed her ready. That she was pulled through a portal by Light Hope, so she could grow to be a warrior. A weapon of justice. She was shocked initially, even attempting escape from the Castle.  _

_ But Light Hope told her that it was actually a good thing. It took months for Adora to accept it, but she was right. What good was she without She-Ra, anyway? Who would love such a flawed being? _

Catra _ , Adora wanted to say. But Light Hope clearly showed her that was not the case. _

_ Adora wouldn't enjoy it, of course. But next time, she would not hesitate to remove anything that was in her way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, cuz i was revving the angst engine up. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	8. Adora and Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow explains to Catra what she could gather from Adora.
> 
> Adora reminds herself that no cost is too great, even her friendships or morals.

"She told me that already. Before she said she would cut me out of her life forever.”

“I just thought you needed further confirmation. And Catra, she really thought you’d come with her.”

“Yeah, well, she was wrong. But then, she was pretty dense. How could she see the Horde made me, made us, suffer every day?”

Bow took a deep breath, closing his eyes, bracing to say something.

“Most likely, she knew.”

“Don’t you  _ dare- _ ”

“Look, Catra. We had Shadow Weaver for three years now, and we’ve mostly figured her out. She manipulates people, and her methods depend on what she wanted from them. For you, she wanted you to be, no offense, a good pet to Adora, which neither of you wanted. For Adora, for King Micah, and Glimmer- she wanted complete dependence and obedience.”

“What do you mean, obedience? I was the one who was zapped every time I even slightly messed up. Adora didn’t taste even a small piece of her power.”

“Catra. Every time you got electrocuted, Adora was there to watch, hasn’t she?”

Catra searched her memory, and nodded.

“And I’m sure you’re also aware of her tendency to be controlling, sometimes even condescending to others, right?”

Catra rolled her eyes. That’s what pushed Catra to make her choice, turn herself and Adora into husks of their former selves. “What are you getting at, Arrow Boy?”

“When Shadow Weaver electrocuted you, it wasn’t just to try and break your spirit. It was to break Adora’s, too. And though she failed in reining you in, she succeeded in hammering her into submission.”

“How would I being zapped mean-” Then it clicked.

_ You must do a better job at keeping her under control. _

Noticing Catra’s eyes widening, Bow continued.

“She knew you were suffering, and thought it was her fault. For not meeting Shadow Weaver’s absurd quotas, for resisting Shadow Weaver’s will, and for not keeping you under control, as if you were her responsibility.”

“She thought she was keeping me safe by sucking up to that witch. That idiot, it wasn’t her job!”

“She probably thought there was no other way to keep you safe, because the Princesses are evil, and though the Horde was strict, it was rightful and it was home, right?”

Catra’s gut sank. She more or less figured out where this conversation was going.

“And then, she finds a new way. The rebellion. The Princesses were not evil like she thought, and there was a reason we would accept her instead of throwing her, and you, to jail and leaving you there to rot.”

_ The Sword. _

“And right that day, you ran into her. What a pleasant surprise, right? She doesn’t have to come back to the Fright Zone and risk having Shadow Weaver notice something was wrong with her. She can leave with you right away.”

“Stop. You don’t have to tell me any more.”

“Catra, I know you had your reasons for staying and I understand and respect that, but you can’t say Adora didn’t expect you to come with her.”

“I can, I can fix this. We just have to find Entrapta. She knows the most about the First Ones, she’ll know how to shut that thing down.” Catra stammered. Bow put a hand on her shoulder for a reassuring touch.

“Catra, calm down. It’s going to be okay. But where is she? The Fright Zone? Dryl?”

“Beast Island.”

**  
  
  
**

Glimmer noticed Adora’s movements as she charged into battle were deliberate. As if she’d trained for this for a long time. She probably had, Glimmer thought. She-Ra mowed down the bots with ease, while the other princesses took care of the infantry.

Which left Glimmer alone, helpless. She was taking care of the few people that made it through the barrage of water, vines, ice and She-Ra. But she only had to wait, just until Adora restored the Moonstone.

Then she would be able to rescue Bow, and give what’s coming to Catra. Catra, who took almost everything from her. First her home, then her mother, and now Bow.

**  
  
  
**

_ Ripping through bots were at this point second nature to Adora. The Crystal Castle had no shortage of them after all, with a built-in factory and recycling center. And it was what she did best after all, fighting. It may be the only thing Adora was decent at.  _

_ When the second Battle for Bright Moon was over, Adora had to restore the Moonstone. The hard part. The Moonstone was split into fragments all around what was formerly Bright Moon, the Horde not even bothering to clean it up. It took a good few hours until they gathered most of them. The rest would reattach naturally once the Runestone was restored. _

_ She focused all her power, as well as the dormant energy of the land, and raised her Sword up high. The industrial smog now surrounding Bright Moon cleared away, and light struck the Sword. Then with the charged power, she pointed the Sword at the pile of fragments. A blinding light engulfed Adora and the fragments, the fragments now floating and beginning to form a basic shape, just like Light Hope said. _

_ What Light Hope didn’t tell her was how draining it would be. Adora fought to stay conscious, as even with the full power of She-Ra, restoring a Runestone proved to be a daunting task.  _

_ But soon enough, she was done. Her whole body ached and she was exhausted, but the Moonstone was now intact again. Adora collapsed, not strong enough to maintain her form anymore. _

**  
  
  
**

_ Glimmer suggested she rest. But she refused. Resting would waste precious time, and time was a resource the new second-in-command was excellent in utilising. After all, there would be ample time to rest after the planet has been balanced. Light Hope prepared her for this for years, practically her whole life if she considered the years in the Horde training.  _

_ Her thoughts strayed, to Catra. Must have been the mention of the Horde that led to it. She hoped Catra wouldn’t get in her way, at least until she was done with destroying the Horde and restoring the balance of Etheria. Then she could tell the truth to Glimmer, with Bow. She wouldn’t care then. As long as the planet was balanced and her friends were safe, she didn’t care if her friends stayed friends. If Adora could sacrifice everything, her friendships, her morals, her life, even, to save the planet and her friends, she would do it.  _

_ Consider it a penance, for all the pain her very existence caused her friends. Though it would be nice if she got to- got to- _

_ No. No distractions. Adora would do anything to balance the planet and save Etheria. And nothing, not even herself, was going to stop her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are probs gon get pretty short like these, since I go to cram schools now. oof. But I'll make time, upload whenever possible! Like right now, 2am. I have to get up at 6. ha ha.


	9. Bow and the Horde Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking on the transport ship to Beast Island, Bow and Catra realizes the passengers are familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today I don't go to that cram school! I am free! For today!
> 
> Today's episode features our favorite polycule, Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio. I love writing them cuz their dynamic is so fun and reminds me of my friend group!

Getting to Beast Island was pretty hard. They had two problems; one was locating Beast Island, and the other was actually getting there. Fortunately, Catra knew a certain organization that would do both for free.

The visit Scorpia got was a surprise, but a welcome one. In the middle of the night, her Force Captain quarter window slid open, and when the draft woke her, a familiar pair of yellow and blue eyes stared at her. 

"Catra!"

"Shh! Scorpia, we don't have much time. Can you get us some seats on the next transport to Beast Island?" Catra whispered, the loudest she could while it could still be considered a whisper.

"Us? Does that mean…?"

"Not you. I don't want to put you in danger because of what I've done."

"What? What's going on? Who's going with you? Why are you going to-"

"To find Entrapta. I promise I'll explain when I- this is over, okay?"

"Okay, Wildcat. I'll do what I can. And, uh, be safe. Because people still care about you, no matter what you think."

"Thanks, Scorpia. Oh, and Adora will come for you, okay? If she does, stall for time as long as you can. Again, I'll explain when this is over." 

"Okay. I trust you, Catra. And be safe, okay?"

"Thanks, and sorry, Scorpia. I really should have been better."

"You are doing better."

And so they were on an one-way trip to Beast Island, hoping they'll get to Entrapta before the island gets to her, or them… 

In a crate. Scorpia had the courtesy to put Catra and Bow in different boxes, but the small crates were the only way to get in the transport ship without getting caught. And the new second in command was shrewd. If Catra and Bow were caught, instead of being sent to Beast Island, they would be executed on the spot.

So in these boxes they were, amplifying Catra's already severe incompatibility with the sea. After what seemed like an eternity, Catra finally felt a bump, as well as an exasperated voice.

"Ugh! Thanks to Catra, we're all here with nothing but this heavy-ass box of shit supplies that won't do us any good and-"

Light flooded Catra as the crate was opened, Lonnie's face staring at her.

"-Catra?... You’ve got some explaining to do."

As it turned out, as collective punishment for Catra’s defection, the entire squad was set to be banished to Beast Island, without prior knowledge from Scorpia. 

Just another example of her thoughtless actions messing it up for everyone. But surprisingly, the Horde Squad wasn’t that mad.

“Meh, that bitch was going to have us all killed anyways. She hated our guts. Better to die here peacefully than die in some battlefield a mangled corpse.” Lonnie said. Rogelio grunted in agreement, while Kyle was sulking. Apparently he thought differently.

“So anyways, Catra, didn’t you go running for  _ Adora _ ?” Lonnie said teasingly. A bit insensitive, Bow thought. But Lonnie didn’t seem to notice.

“Uh, yeah, about that-” Bow tried to interject, but Lonnie stopped him before he could begin.

“Nuh uh, Arrow Boy. Catra gets to tell the story.”

“It’s fine, Bow. It’s my fault, after all.”

  
  
  


Lonnie’s shit-eating grin faded around the part where Catra explained Adora acting emotionless towards everyone. Kyle voiced his concerns about Adora’s new state. As if anyone else wasn’t scared of her or scared for her to some degree. And finally, when they got to the part where they found out Light Hope’s plans for Adora, Kyle interrupted Catra with a very enthusiastic “Ooh, ooh!” 

Lonnie rolled her eyes, Rogelio was supportive. 

“You’re here to find Entrapta because she knows the most about the planet and the First Ones!”

“Very smart, Kyle.” Catra said sarcastically, then realized she never told Kyle, nor the others, about Entrapta’s abilities and area of expertise specifically.

“...wait, how did you know? About the First Ones and all?”

“Entrapta told us. You know, when you were all-”

“Kyle!” Lonnie smacked Kyle in the shoulder. Rogelio grunted while shaking his head in disapproval.

Bow only got the gist of what was going on, and he decided it was a good idea to not delve in any further. He decided to change the subject before someone snapped.

“Hey guys, we need to find Entrapta, right?”

“Yeah, but how are we going to get out after that? If she’s, you know, alive?” Lonnie asked.

“Entrapta will probably make us a ride off this island. Right?” Kyle answered.

“Kyle, it’s been a few months.  _ If she could, wouldn’t she have left here by now? _ ” Lonnie was trying very hard to be patient towards Kyle. 

“It may have never even occurred to Entrapta that she needed to get out, anyways.” Bow said, looking at something on the floor.

“And why would that be, Mister Crop Top?”

“Because this whole place is full of First Ones tech.”

Catra took a look at the ‘pebbles’ littering the beach, and saw that they were actually data crystals. Eroded to the point that its edges were rounded, and probably defunct by now, but they were unmistakably First Ones.

“All right. We rest for today, then tomorrow we find Entrapta and get out of here.” Catra commanded.

“Hey! Who said we’re going with you?” Lonnie asked, moxie filling her tone.

Catra flinched, cowering back. Lonnie’s smile faded immediately.

“Hey, Catra. I was joking. Hey. I’m glad you’re back, okay? And Kyle, too! Despite all the times you took his ration bars! Isn’t that right, Kyle?”

“Uh, yeah! I’m glad you’re okay...ish.”

“Come on, Pep Talk Man. Give me a hand here.” Lonnie said, referring to Bow.

Bow scooched close to Catra, who despite feeling better, still felt crushing guilt. “Catra, are you okay?” She was not, visibly hyperventilating.

“Catra, can you tell me five things you can see?” After a while, she answered.

“My hands… the fire, and umm… Kyle. Rogelio. And you.”

“Okay. What about four things you can hear?”

“The fire crackling, the waves, Kyle whining… and that noise. What is that  _ droning sound _ ?”

Bow didn’t hear it, not yet, but he took Catra’s word for it.

“Three things you can smell?”

“The sea wind, your sweat, and… magic? That can’t be right.”

Bow wasn’t sure if this was working. But Catra seemed to be anchored back, so he continued.

“What about two things you can feel?”

“The sand. The fire’s warmth.”

“What about one thing you can taste?”

“That expired ration bar in the crate I was in…… Hey, Bow? Thanks. I don’t know why you’d do this for me, I don’t deserve it. And the same for them too.”

“Catra, you may not believe it, but you do deserve this. Sure, you’ve done bad things, but you’re here, risking your life, to make up for that wrong. I think that counts as deserving it.”

“Maybe you think that, but why would they? I just treated them like tools when I was Force Captain. After that, I was just a nuisance. They should hate me.”

“Catra, they were your friends, right? And they knew what you’ve gone through. I think they were more worried for you than mad.”

“Maybe, but that’s not enough for them to do this for me.”

“Catra, they’ve been with you for years. Of course they’re gonna care about you in some way. Catra?”

Catra was unresponsive. If it wasn’t for the cover of night, Bow would have noticed Catra’s eyes were slightly grayed. But not knowing the features of Beast Island, Bow chalked it off to her simply feeling overwhelmed emotionally and physically.

“Hey. We can talk about this later, okay? For now, just rest.”

Catra nodded and tried her best to sleep, ignoring the whispers from the center...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how once you live with someone for a long time, and you sorta sympathize with them, you get kinda attached to them? I think that's what happened between the Horde Trio and Catra. Though she didn't try to form a bond or anything, all those training exercises and messing with Kyle had to amount to something, right? Of course, in canon, Catra pushes them away, but since the events of S4 didn't happen here and Catra spent most of that time being dead inside, I would reckon they would miss the old, sassy, slightly mean Catra.
> 
> Anyways, should Micah be found? Leave your opinion in the comments!


End file.
